Life's Frenzy
by MidnightMutt
Summary: Bella leaves Renee with her dog Rascal and a promase to see her friend Tucker again. She's livin with Charlie. She turns, she imprints. What then?
1. Goodbye for now

Goodbye for now

"Hey, Bella. Could you wash the dishes for me?" Renee asked.

"Sure." I said and walked over to the sink.

"Could you also vacume and dust?" She asked. That started to tick me off she wasn't even doing anything, just sitting at the kitchen table watching me. She smerked at me.

"Fine." I huffed.

"Also could you wash my clothes? I have _another_ date tonight." She was smerking at me, pissing me off.

"Fine! Anything else _queen_ Renee?" I growled. She smiled. She successfully made me mad, yahoo for her. Too bad no one cares.

"Well th-" I cut her off.

"Have fun on your date. Bye." Renee laughed and left the room. "Bitch." I muttered under my breath. I finished washing the dishes and vacuming when she came down the stairs. She wore short shorts and a purple shirt with a v- neck that went to the middle of her stomach. Gross whore. Before she left she slapped me and pulled my hair. No worries though, this was like a ruteen. "Call your father while I'm gone. Tell him you wont be able to make it this summer. Bye fugly." She laughed and walked out the door. Insted I walked up to my room and packed. I called my dad and told him I'd arrive tomorrow sometime. He was so happy it made me feel great. I walked out to my truck and put my stuff in the back.

I walked back up to my room and laid on my bed with my fingers twined together and behind my head. I had my head phones in and was listening to 'I can't make it rain' by Houston County. A few minuets later I heard a tap on my window. I looked over to see Tucker. We were tight like brother and sister. I got up and opened the window for him to come in. He climbed in and smiled. Then he hugged me. "I'm gonna miss you little sister." he said simply.

"You saw my bags or heard you?" I asked, Still hugging him. Not letting go.

"Bags. I don't want you to go." he frowned. I pulled back to look at him.

"I don't want to go but you and I both know I have to. You have my cell number and you can visit me any time." I smiled.

"Doesn't Renee pay for your cell?" He asked.

"Hell no. Are you crazy? Everything I own I bought. I bought my phone and I pay the bills on it. Make sure you text or call me. K?" I pleaded.

"Yes ma'am. What about your truck?" He asked concerned. I smiled.

"I own and pay for that too. It's mine. Don't worry I'm driving up to La Push ASAP. So what'd you do today?" I asked.

"Well I spent the day with Tammy. I asked her to be my girlfriend too." Tucker smiled.

"What'd she say?" I asked.

"She didn't _say_ anything.. She squealed yes then gave me the best kiss ever. It was great." He grinned like an idiot. I laughed.

"Awww, I like her too. She is soo little sister aproved." He chuckled.

"When a guy comes around good enough for you I'll be down there in a flash, got it?" He said stirnly.

"Yes sir." I soulted. "So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Hanging out with Tammy. Are you taking Rascal with you?" He asked. Rascle is my dog and best friend, other than Tucker of course.

"Are you nuts?! Of course I'm taking Rascal with me! I freakin love that dog, can't go a place without him." I said. "Lets play rock, paper, scissors? For ol' time sake. C' mon!" We laughed.

"Ok. Only because your leaving soon though. Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot!" He said loudly. We were helplessly competivitve at this game, it was quite sad really but that made us and laugh and have a good time.

"Ha! Scissors cut paper! Again!" I said.

"I was hopeing you'd pick rock." He groned. "Stop by my house before you head to La Push. I made something for you and forgot it." I nodded. then we heard the door slam down stairs. Tucker ran to the window. I kissed his cheek and he left. I walked down the steps and saw Renee.

"Renee I'm leaving. I thought I'd let you know before I left." I said.

"Where are you going? Is this all over the work I give you?" She yelled.

"Work?! You call most of what I do work?! What things you want I can't do!" I yelled back.

"Yes, you can! You just don't try!"

"I can't make it rain Renee. Have a good life. Try it without me." I said and walked out the front door. She followed me out.

"Get out of that truck you can't leave your grounded!" she yelled.

"One. It's my truck. I have the papers with _my_ name one it. Two. I am eighteen almost ninteen which meens I can leave and you _can't_ gournd me. Lastly. I. Don't. Need. You." I hopped in my truck and drove to Tuckers. I pulled into the drivway and used my key to get in. Yes I have a key to his house but only because I go there so much. I walked up the steps to his room. "Hey, Tuck. I really have to go pick up Rascal. I have to go I'm sorry."

"I understand. I just wanted to give you this." He smiled, and walked over to me handing me a red and black braclet with a rock and it said 'best' inside of it. He had a braclet on the same colors with scissors that said 'friends' on it. I giggled. "Do you get it? Our ol' time game. This is so you don't forget me. I'll miss you, Bella." he whispered.

"I could never forget to Tucker. Your my brother, my best friend -aside from my dog." He laughed at that. "I'll text you when I get there. Wouldn't want you to worry that pretty head of yours."

"Goodbye for now." He sighed.

"Bye."

I kissed his head and left. I locked Tuckers house back up and jumped into my truck. I rode to Mr. Woods house to retreve my beautiful dog. Rascal. I parked my truck and unhooked Rascal. He was so happy to see me that he knocked me on the ground licking my face. He had his goofy doggie grin on his face, then sniffed me. I knew he smelled Tucker on me because he barked. Then I knew he smelled Renee on me because he growled.

I wrote a note on a napkin I had in my truck to Mr. Woods about me taking Rascal and leaving.

_Mr. Woods,_

_Thank you so much for watching Rascal for me. I have taken Rascal and gone to my fathers._

_I couldn't stand Renee anymore. Please don't tell anyone where I went. Only you and Tucker know._

_I'm sorry for leaving as I've done so. I promase to visit. Here is a payment and gift for watching _

_Rascal so long for me. You deserve so much more, sorry. I'll miss you and write you letters._

_You'll always be my Papa, never forget that. Rascal give you big slobbery kisses as a goodbye_

_for now. Love you Papa._

_Bella and _Rascal

I stuck Rascals foot in mudd and stamped his paw on the napkin. He and Tucker are my real family here in Arizona. I was looking forward to bringing him down to La Push to meet everyone, Tucker too. I took a towel out of one of my bags and cleaned off Rascal's feet then he hopped up into the truck. I ran to my side and hopped in. I rode to the nearest market and Rascal and I went in and got a small bag of dog food for the trip. Eveyone knew Rascal and knew he was my dog. Because everyone knew him he was alloud in the markets.

I paid for the food and we ran back to the truck. I got on the highway and started my trip. Rascal laid across the seat with his head in my lap and fell asleep. It was to quiet so I reached over and turned the radio on. It was the end of 'Here comes goodbye' by the Rascal Flatts, Then 'Wild at heart' came on. I hummed along to the begining. "hmm hm hmmm. I ain't here to do anything half way, don't give a damn what anyone might say. I just wanna free fall for the world. That rebal moon is shining, la da da da. la la da. dum dum da la da da daa. Wild at at heart." I sang, dum'd, la'd, and da'd. I felt Rascal's head moved. I took a quick peek down at him and laughed.

He had his goofy grin on. I sung again. "ohh, all right. The night is telling us were way to young." Then the next part Rascal howled perfectally with me. "Ohh, thats all right. I've got forever on the tip of my tounggg." He howled along with me sitting up now. "Seat belt." I said. He bit the seat belt and dragged it into my hand. I laughed and hooked it for him. I'd have to show Tucker this. I showed Tucker everything that I taught Rascal. Some are pretty funny if you ask me.

I'd have to wait I guess. I probally have to send a video of it through text message. I sighed and Rascal nudged my arm. I took one of my hands off the wheel and scratched behind his ear. He purred from the feeling. "Are you ready to see Charlie?" Rascal stopped purring and cocked his head in question of who that is. "Charlie is my dad. He can be your dad too if you want." I said. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Then he looked at me like he does when Renee's close to him. "I sware he's not like Renee. We wouldn't be coming here if he was." I said. He shook his head again and look at me like 'I gotta meet him first'. "Ok. Rascal boy were almost there. Then you can meet him but _no biteing_." I said.

He closed his eyes again and laid down, straching the seat belt to it's limits. He huffed and sat back up straight. We finally got there and it was..


	2. When your gone

When your gone

He closed his eyes again and laid down, straching the seat belt to it's limits. He huffed and sat back up straight. We finally got there and it was four pm. I parked in the driveway and unbuckle Rascal and I. I got out and he followed. I walked up to the door and knocked twice then opens the door. I walked in with Rascal trailing right behind me. "Dad! I'm home!" I yelled into the house. Suddently someone picked me up in a tight hug. Jared, my cousin. I heard Rascal growel, Jared put me down emeaditly. "Who's is that?" he asked.

"Rascal no! What did I tell you in the truck. That wasn't only for Charlie, it's for everyone in this house." I scolded. His ears went down and he looked down and crawled over to me. His way of saying sorry. "It's ok bud. Jared was just giving me a hug." I kissed his head and petted him for a second. Then he looked up to me and grinned his goofy grin. I smiled back, then he licked me I laughed. I stood up and hugged Jared again. "Hey Cuz. Sorry about that hes not too big on people touching me. Especially people he doesn't know. Sorry. Anyway this is Rascal, Jare and Rascal this is Jared." Rascal stood up on his hine legs and held his paw out for Jared to shake.

Jared smiled and shook his paw, Rascal sniffed his hand. After he smiled at Jared. "Why'd he do that?" Jare asked.

"He's making sure your not related to Renee. He has no kindness toward her ever since the first time Rascal saw her hit me and called him a filthy mutt. I have a very smart dog. Right Rascal?" I said. The goofy dog grin reappeard.

"Why does he shake people's hands?" Jared asked. Then I noticed alot of others around us listening.

"He sees me do that with people I've just met. He caught on." We laughed and he scooted around the floor to each person shaking and sniffing their hands. When he got to Charlie he sniffed him and because he smelled like me he knew it was Charlie he jumped up an licked his face. He trotted back over to me and smiled at everyone. "You like everyone Rascal?" I asked, he nodded. "Do you wanna leave?" he shook his head 'no'. Everyone laughed.

"What else can he do?" Charlie asked.

"Watch. Hey, Rascal. Jared's being mean." I said, he growled. "No not that mean, playful mean." I said to the dog. Then he stuck his toung out at Jared. Everyone laughed. Then Rascal high fived me. "Ok. Rascal. Go lay down for a while. Sleep." Rascal nodded and left to go into the living room. I walked up to my dad and gave him a hug. "Hi, dad."

He chuckled. "Hey, baby girl. Nice dog."

"Hes my bestfriend. I only have one other friend and my Papa or Mr. Woods. You don't mind me staying right?"

"It's always open for you Bella. Can I ask why your here though?" he asked concerned.

"I was tired of Renee treating me like a slave and not a daughter. Rascal can stay right?" I asked worried.

"Of course he can stay." He smiled. "What else does he do?"

"He smiles, sticks his toung out, sings, laughs, buckles his seat belt in the truck, shakes hands." I shrugged.

"Your dog can sing?!" Someone yelled.

"Dad maybe you could introduce me?" I said, smiling.

"This is Quail, Embry, Brady, Collin, Sam, you already know Jake, and this is Paul." I couldn't help but staire at Paul. We had some kind of connection, it was _different_. He was a beauty, tall, muscular, slim. Woah. "Bells?" Brady asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can you and Rascal sing for us?" Paul asked.

"S-sure." I stuttered. "Rascal!" He came trotting back out, he looked at me in question. "Will you sing a song with me?" I asked him. He looked thoughtful for a minuet then he nodded. We smiled at eachother then walked into the kitchen. I turned on the radio and 'I hope you dance' was on. "La da da la da dada dadada dada. la da dadada la da dadada. Living might mean taking chances be their worth taking, lovin might be a mistake but its worth makin. Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter. la da dadada da da dada da la." Rascal howled along with me. We actually sounded good, like normal though. I staired into Paul's eyes as I sung. "Promase me that you'll give faith a fighting chance and when when you get the choice to sit it out or dance. Dancee."

Rascal liked the last 'dance' because he could howl longer. The song ended shortly after, everyone clapped for us. I blushed and Rascal Howled. "You have a beautiful voice." Paul said.

"Thanks. What about Rascal?" I asked faking hurt. He laughed then smiled widely.

"You were great bud. Keep up the good work." he chuckled and Rascal smiled at him then gave him a high five. Then Rascal took his sleve and pulled him toward "What is it boy?"

Rascal looked at me then him and kept pulling. Rascal pulled him far enough to where a chair was, Paul tripped over it and ended up right in front of me with his hands on both sides of the counter trapping me in. There was no space between his body and mine, and only about two inches between our faces.

We just stood there and starred into each others eyes. It was like I could see his soul, maybe deeper. There was a weird connection between the two of us. "Oh, man! Why her?" Jared groaned.

"Who?" I asked not looking away from Paul's beautiful green eyes.

"I mean look at them. We know for sure now." Jared went on. I finally had to look away and when I did Paul moved back and mumbled 'sorry'.

"Who?" I repeated.

"You. Him." Brady and Collin said at the same time, then they laughed.

"Lets get off this topic, please. Let _all_ exchange numbers, k? Hold on I have to call Tucker." I said dialing his number.

"Who's Tucker?" Jake, Jared, and Paul said angerly.

"Tucker is my brother, well not _really_ my brother but thats what we call each other. Gosh chill." I laughed.

"Hello, sister dear. How was the drive?" he answered.

"Hello, brother dear. The drive was a little bit boring and a little fun. Rascal." We laughed.

"Oh, how is Rascal? Put him on the phone for a minuet." He said, I heard a smile in his voice.

"Rascal, Tuck wants to talk to you." I told him. Rascal barked then smiled. I held the phone to his ear for him and he barked-talking- to Tucker.

"Your dog, talks on the phone too?" Embry asked.

"Yup, only to really firmilliar people though." Rascal's muzzel pushed the phone back to me. "Well he seemed happy." we laughed, when I say we I ment everyone in this house pulse Tucker.

"I told him about yesterday and my plans for today." He laughed

"Well I'm here and safe. I'm having fun already. Tuck could you stop bye to check on Mr. Woods for me?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Thanks. Well my family is waiting. I have to go, love ya." I said.

"Love you too, bye." Then he hung up.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"You should go to bed. We'll all be here tomorrow." Charlie said.

"_Feel_ like I have to stay down here for some reason." _this must be the imprinting._ I thought.

"No, it's fine go to bed. And if anything is _bothering_ you or-or _hurts_ let me know." Charlie said. I nodded, befor I went upstairs, everyone gave me peices of paper with their numbers on it. "Thanks." I mumbled and I walked upstairs, Rascal following.

When I got upstairs I hurt. Like my heart hurt, I don't know why but it did. I cryed. I felt empty, alone, like I nothing. Being that I didn't want to get up, I picked up my phone and called Charlie's house. "Hello?"

"I-I hurt. Just like you said I feel alone and empty and I feel like nothing. How'd you know?" I cryed into the phone.

"Go Paul. You'll be better when Paul gets up there." He said then hung up. Then Paul walked into the room, he walked over and laid with me on the bed. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into him. He whispered soothing words to me and _he_ fell asleep. He calmed me when he was around. I took in his sent and smiled as darkness took me over and I was in a peaceful sleep.

I woke up to Rascal licking my face and sitting on Paul's stomch while Paul petted him. I had my head on his chest and his other hand running through my hair lovingly. My left leg was wrapped with his while Rascal just kept licking my face. "Ok. Ok, boy I'm up. I'm up. I tryed to sit up but Paul just pulled me closer to him. I giggled and snuggled into his side. "Thank you so much for staying with me last night. I felt so much better when you came up and laid with me. It only happens when your gone." I whispered in his ear.

"Well, you have my number, I'll be here when ever you need me. Just call or text me." He whispered back. I kissed him cheek in thanks and sat up.

"So your a.."


	3. You know the truth

You know the truth

"So your a.. going to answer my calls and texts right?" I asked him.

"Of course." He smiled. Still petting Rascal.

"He really likes you, you know." I said talking about Rascal. Rascal smiled and nodded. Rascal hopped off Paul and came behind me and pushed my legs. I fell forward and landed on top of Paul. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Every part of me was touching him and him, me. I laid my head on his chest and smiled. "Your comphy and warm. I could stay like this all day." I sighed.

"You _can_ stay like this all day. I've got nothing else I want to do more than this." He said. So we did we laid like that all day talking and getting to know each other. He liked gray, the number two, prefered dogs over cats -Rascal smiled at this- and has a tattoo of a wolf's paw on his left shoulder blade. He told me he'd show me it later. He told me how Sam was his brother and how Jacob and Jared are his bestfriends. Brady and Jared are my cousins and Collin is his. After talking I just laid on him while he played with my hair and I stroked Rascal's fur. Some one knocked on the door and came in.

It was my dad. He chuckled when he saw us. "Are you comphy?"

"Very. I need to go for a run." I said. My stomach growled. "And eat." they laughed, Rascal barked. "Oh, my. I forgot to feed you. Rascal, how do you eat that crap it's nasty." I shuddered.

"I fed him. I saw the dog food in you truck and the bowls and got them for him. So us three need to talk." Charlie said.

"Thanks dad. What do we need to talk about?" I asked.

"I um, I imprinted on you." Paul said.

"Before you ask. Imprinting is-" I cut Charlie off.

"Is when a werewolf meets his or her soul mate, best friend, lover. They can't stay away from each other because the bond is too strong. If they try they will only hurt themselfs and eachother. I know, I know." I said.

"How do you know?"

"Because it happened to me with him. I run into packs once in a while and will chill with for a bonfire. They'd tell me some lengends and one group told me what imprinting was." I shrugged.

"Wait your- your a werewolf?" Paul asked.

"Well we knew it was possible with me being her father. I still shift!" Charlie said.

"Oh really?! We should go take a run." I tryed to get up only to be pulled back down to Paul. Charlie laughed. "Paul." I wined. They chuckled.

"Nope."He smiled then kissed my forehead. I smiled after that. "Sorry honey, but you said we could spend the day together. You and your father can run later." He kissed me cheek.

"I technically said that I _could_ lay like this all day not that I _would_. Don't make what I said something else, that's not cool. Anyway, fine I guess. I will run with Charile later though." He smiled knowing he'd won. After all his smiling he pulled me closer and bured his face in my hair.

"I'm glad you told us about you. It's cool huh?" he sighed.

"Yup. Now you know the truth." I snuggled further into him and played it well.

"Well I'll be going kids, have fun." Charlie winked at me knowing what I was doing. Charlie opened the door and ran down the steps leaving the door open. Unexpectedly-for him- I jumped out of his not so tight grasp and ran for it. I could feel and hear him running after me. I ran right out the backdoor. "I'm going to catch you Bella!" He called after me. I could tell he was not to far from me. I stopped and turned toward him, seeing him jump to grab me. I ducked. He ended up jumping right into a tree and for being werewolf the only thing that got hurt was the tree. It had a big dent in it the size of his head. I was already on the ground and started laughing. So hard I was crying.

"You. Me. Tree. Ha!" I said between laughs. He shook his head and stood up. He had a determined look on his face. "Did the big bad wolf hurt his head?" He jumped at me again except this time on top of me. My breath caught as I looked into his eyes then he kissed me before eirther of us knew it. After we smiled like idiots at each other. Then while we were laying in the middle of the yard it started pouring rain. Hard. He stood up and helped me up. I started to make my way back to the house only to be pulled back by Paul. "What are you doing? It pouring." I said.

"Yeah and? You know what I have never done before?" He asked.

"No, what?" I asked.

"Danced in the rain. Will you dance with me Ms. Swan?" He bowed.

"Yes, Mr. Lee." I answered. We slow danced in the rain together for awhile before I started talking.

"Paul do you know something I've never done?" I asked.

"No, what?"

"Kissed in the rain." Then I kissed him. We danced and kissed until he turned me. Then I sliped and fell with Paul landing on top of me. In a big mudd puddle. We were both laughing when I pushed him off me and stood up. Thats when I got an idea. I leaned down and picked up a glob of mudd. Paul was turned around facing the other direction when I through the glod at him and hit him in the back of the head. He turned around with a look of suprise on his face. "What? Twelve years on a baseball team gives me good aim." I shrugged.

He ran to me knocking me over again and through me over his shoulder. "Put me down! I can walk!"

"Not anymore. You just through mudd at me." He joked. "Don't worry honey I'm running you a nice candle lit bath." He said.

"Are you going to be in there to keep me company?"

"If you want." he flipped me so I was now being carried bridal style.

"I do." He smiled at me as I said so. Then we entered the bathroom. He sat me on the counter and ran the bath. Then when the bath was done he turned off the water, lit the candles, then turned off the lights and turned around to give me some privacy. After I was undressed I got into the water. It felt great. Paul sat on the toilet right beside the tub and we talked. Soon when the water started to get cold I got out and went to room. Paul said to call for him when I was done, that he wanted to get me some space while I got dressed.

When I was done putting my clothes on I opened the door and _both_ my boys walked in. Rascal laid right in the middle of my bed while Paul laid on the floor. I laid next to him and thanked him for the bath and the talk as I cuddled into his side and he wrapped his arm around me. I guess Rascal felt left out because he hopped off the bed and laid across our stomachs. He licked my face then Paul's. Charlie came in then. When he saw us he laughed. "Well that dog sure does love you don't he? How was the mudd fight?"

Apparently Paul washed the mudd out of his hair because once Charile said something about it I looked over to Paul and his hair was wet. How did I not notice? "It was fun. Yes I do love Rascal very much, hes my puppy. Mr. Swan you were suposed to save me, but no. You stood by the window watching and laughing. I did that for you and you let him get me." I huffed jokingly.

"Sorry. Well I have to go, I might be home late. The station needs me for a bit. I'll see you both later." Charile said then kissed all three of our heads. He walked out and I turned to Paul and laughed at his expression.

"D-did Charile _really_ just kiss my head?" He asked shocked. I jokingly pondered for a moment.

"Yup, he did." Paul shook it off.

"So I was thinking maybe tomorrow we could..."


	4. Help Please!

My very trusty awesome fanfic fans. I am actually in the process of writing an actual book. But I need your help, can you help me?

I want to know what you think I should write about (some summerys. Including werewolves of course.) Just PM me or Email me at . I really need your help:)

BTW: I am sadly still working on the fourth chapter of this story "Life's Frenzy", the next chapter is called Mudd On The Tires, wanna help me out with that too? Email or PM me please, I'm begging you:)

Thanks, Becka (Midnight Mutt)


End file.
